


飼者與食者

by Mifrandir



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, ほくじぇ, 傑北
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

——差不多該來我家過夜了吧。這週六好嗎？  
——我看看……嗯，OK  
——最近沒在吃藥吧？  
——沒有啦  
——星期五晚上不可以喝酒喔。  
——知道啦  
——也不可以熬夜。  
——那北斗要陪我視訊到我睡著唷  
——……我知道了。  
——最喜歡北斗了。好想快點見面。  
就算馬上就要見到面了還是想傳。路易斯傑西按下送出鍵，將手機收進口袋，開始邁步爬上緩坡。在他身後，夕陽逐漸隱沒在眾多兩層樓的住宅後。天幕暗下，路燈隨著他往上的步伐一盞盞亮起。涼爽新鮮的晚風拂上臉，他的腳步跟著輕快起來。  
他的後背包只裝了半滿，除了換洗衣物跟隨身物品外什麼都沒帶。兩手空空的拜訪男朋友很沒禮貌，但今天不適合喝酒，而北斗喜歡的甜點店全數距離電車三站以上。他買過一次花，但事實證明這些特別的週末裡他跟北斗幾乎不出臥室，等他們終於收拾好自己踏進廚房，北斗從廚房水槽裡撈起被遺忘的大理花，盯著萎頓的半凋花朵，一臉懊惱地要他以後都別帶了。  
在前門的琉璃瓦屋緣下方蹲下，傑西掀起門旁的狸貓陶偶，按北斗的指示拿出壓在下方的備用鑰匙。「北斗——」他在玄關蹬掉鞋子，揚聲喊道：「我到了唷——」  
屋裡瀰漫著柴魚跟昆布的香氣，傑西走到北斗的臥室放下背包，循香味穿過走廊踏進廚房，大步走向正在爐臺前忙碌的黑髮青年，張開雙臂纏上對方的腰。「晚安。」他的唇蹭上北斗耳廓，對方偏低的體溫在逐漸燥熱起來的五月天裡抱起來格外舒服。  
北斗今天穿的是深藍色的浴衣，近看才會發現布料上有泛著金屬光澤的紋路。傑西將鼻尖湊近衣領，吸進柔軟精加上曝曬過陽光的味道。  
但北斗其實是沒有味道的，不管是身體的哪個部位。褪去所有衣物後，北斗聞起來跟一包剛拆封的影印紙一樣無味。  
「去洗手，馬上就可以開飯了。」北斗專心攪動鍋裡的湯，沒有理會他的動手動腳。  
「再讓我抱一下就好。」用上撒嬌的軟膩語氣，傑西不自覺稍微收緊了手臂。抱著北斗讓某種沉睡於腹底的空虛感甦醒過來、迅速膨脹茁壯，而且渴望的絕對不是食物。「北斗……」傑西低聲說，聲音不知不覺變得低沉黏稠，「……我餓了。」  
北斗啪地一聲捻熄爐火，迴過身來面對他。兩人之間的距離近到鼻尖堪堪擦過彼此，傑西垂下眼，下意識地舔過下唇。  
「笨蛋。」北斗說，語氣裡有種只在黑夜中蔓生滋長的甜膩。傑西迫不及待地吻上他，舌尖掃過唇珠，毫不費力地舔進北斗嘴裡、找到他的舌葉，磨蹭推搡一陣又退開，待北斗自己追上來。他往前半步，仗著體格優勢將北斗困在自己與爐台間、時深時淺的吻他，從形狀姣美的唇瓣間慢慢誘出細碎溫軟的小聲嘆息，感覺北斗抬起雙臂環上他的後頸，貼在他胸前的身體掠過一陣又一陣愉悅的顫抖。  
又廝纏了一會，傑西才戀戀不捨地鬆開北斗的唇、往後退開，無法克制地咧嘴傻笑，莫名覺得頭重腳輕。  
「笨蛋。」北斗又說了一次，不輕不重地推了他的肩膀，弓起指背抹掉唇畔的狼藉痕跡。「快點去拿碗盛飯。」  
傑西照辦，勉強將視線從北斗被他蹂躪得濕亮紅潤的嘴唇上移開。腹底騷動的渴望被方才的吻暫時平息，到周末結束前還有整整一天，他們還有時間。  
  
  
傑西是在偶然踏進的酒吧遇見北斗的。原本約好酒敘的同事臨時有事，於是傑西罕見的在金曜日夜晚獨自一人。他在巷道裡信步亂走，抬頭望見沒看過的酒吧招牌，一時好奇便走了進去。  
人不多的空間裡流洩著現場演奏的樂曲，傑西點完酒後四下張望，看見了鋼琴前身著白襯衫的黑髮青年。  
他面前的玻璃杯兀自冒著水珠，直到冰塊融盡都沒有啜過一口。  
服務生經過他這桌時，他寫了張點歌的紙條遞上去。他看著青年在曲子間的空檔低頭看著他的紙條，咧嘴淺淺一笑，虎牙在昏暗光線下熠熠生輝。  
傑西刻意留到打烊，他守在酒吧後門，黑髮青年沒有讓他等太久。「晚安。」傑西神色自若地打招呼。  
「晚安。」黑髮青年再次笑出了虎牙，「『你的名字』桑。」  
「欸？你記得我？」傑西笑道，佯裝驚訝。  
「當然了，不是每天都會有人點動畫主題曲的。」青年邁步走進小巷，似乎不介意傑西亦步亦趨地跟上他。  
如果傑西有心情留意，他就會注意到在將雪未雪的凍人氣溫下，青年只穿了一件薄棉白襯衫跟風衣，卻絲毫不見瑟縮。「那麼，答案呢？」  
青年偏著頭打量他，黑眼珠在傑西臉上駐留的時間比他預期中還要久一些。一陣微弱的顫慄爬過傑西埋在厚重大衣下的身體，他很肯定不是因為寒冷。「……松村北斗。」  
「我有這個榮幸請你喝一杯嗎，松村君？」  
傑西醒來的時候身邊空盪盪的，稀薄陽光穿透窗簾落在凌亂的床單上，他伸手探向身旁的床墊—— 是冷的，看來北斗已經離開好一陣子了。  
他搔搔肚皮，甫睡醒理當精神抖擻的下身乖順地低伏於雙腿間。傑西盯著天花板出神，默默回味對方褪下白襯衫後的身體：修長、柔韌，手臂與背脊是年輕男性的分明肌理，大腿卻意外地有著讓他愛不釋手的豐潤肉感……  
他伸手想拿手機，卻發現下方壓了張名片，背面的空白處寫著：今晚見？  
北斗的署名端正明晰，筆劃間透出某種程度的嚴謹，傑西一時之間無法將眼前的字跡跟昨晚在他身下發出誘人喘息的迷濛臉龐聯想在一起。  
他發現自己正盯著紙上的幾個字傻笑，笑得有點太久。  
  
  
當晚北斗在打烊後推開酒吧後門，傑西抬手向他打了招呼，姿態再自然不過，北斗的臉上也不見異樣，彷彿才第二天他就養成了傑西等他下班的習慣。兩人在巷道間並肩而行，一路聊著無關緊要的小事，傑西注意到他們正一路往上走，逐漸遠離喧鬧街區，街道安靜下來，只剩他們的腳步聲。  
北斗在一幢日式平房前停下腳步。琉璃瓦屋頂下方是扇雙開式木門，門口有些年歲的木質名牌刻著墨色的「松村」。  
這倒是在傑西意料之外。「……北斗住在這裡？」  
「嗯。」黑髮青年像是覺得這問題很傻氣一般地笑了出來，「很奇怪嗎？」  
「跟家人一起住？」他順口問道。  
「不，只有我一個人。」北斗說，上前一步扣住他的腰，讓他們從小腹到胯部緊貼在一起，微微仰頭，隔著瀏海的間隙向他瞇起眼，嘴角挑起意有所指的笑：「進來喝一杯？」  
傑西笑了，這真的出乎他意料之外，與北斗相關的事好像都脫不了這個字眼。「不了。」他低笑，低頭將唇輕輕印上北斗眉心，一個跟黑髮青年的邀約比起來簡直純潔得過份的吻。  
「為什麼？」被拒絕了的北斗並不惱火，語氣透出被逗樂了的好奇。  
傑西說出準備好的答案：「以剛交往來說，連續兩天都上床有點太急了。」  
北斗仰頭大笑，笑聲清脆明亮，傑西頓時覺得周遭的夜色亮了幾分，腦中盈滿北斗此刻的表情與笑聲。「我知道了，」北斗說，鬆開扣在他腰間的手，往後退開。「晚安。」  
「晚安。」傑西看著他掏出鑰匙打開門，在黑髮青年的身影即將隱沒在門後時朗聲說道：「明天見。」  
尚未閉合的門扉間尚餘一線空隙，他看見北斗再次笑出了虎牙，尖銳犬齒探出形狀姣好的唇：「明天見。」  
隔天晚上傑西照例等在酒吧後門，卻遲遲等不到北斗。他滿心鬱悶又困惑地走回公寓，本能地掏出手機，這才想起自己沒有北斗的號碼或SNS帳號。  
隔天晚上他又去了酒吧，但依然不見北斗的身影。再隔一天依舊如此。他向酒保打聽，只得到『他這幾天沒有班』的答覆。  
「那他什麼時候才會有班？」  
臉孔瘦削有如刀鑿的酒保沒有從正在擦拭的杯緣上移開視線，語氣明顯流露出不耐：「再過幾天吧。」  
懷抱複雜心緒踏上歸途的他卻在公寓大門前發現了驚喜。「好慢哪。」倚牆而立的北斗闔上文庫本塞進口袋，站直身體面對他。身上的寬鬆黑外套跟寬褲完美地融進周遭的夜色。  
傑西在距離他幾步的地方站定：「為什麼不告訴我你這幾天沒有班？」  
「……有點事。」北斗仰起臉，微微歪頭，金屬細框鏡片後方的雙眼看似漫不經心，實則細細打量他：「你生氣了？」他平鋪直敘的聲音裡沒有太多情緒，把所有的詮釋權交給傑西。  
「不，」傑西說，「我沒有生氣。」他對上北斗聽見答覆後瞬間變得明亮警醒的眼睛，「我很擔心。」  
北斗定定看著他。在傑西說出口的瞬間，有某種無法用言語形容的事物從北斗的臉上消失了，彷彿他說對了通關密語，解除了只有北斗才知道是什麼的關卡。黑髮青年朝他走來，筆直地走進他懷裡，將下巴擱上他的肩。「抱歉，」黑髮青年低聲說，「讓你擔心了。」  
傑西抬起的雙臂在青年的腰後交疊。過了半晌，他收回一手到口袋裡掏門卡，另一手依然扣在北斗腰際。黑髮青年安靜地任他攬在懷裡，隨他回到他的公寓。  
  
  
很久很久後回想，傑西才發覺從一開始他們就只在晚上見面，他從來沒有在日落前見過北斗。  
  
  
與北斗交往的日子一頁一頁翻過去。他們的關係日漸平穩，像雨季結束後恢復平緩的河流。  
北斗喜歡各種對傑西來說覺得陌生的事物：古著、電影、美術館、舊書店，淺草的百年和菓子老店。  
「這個不是只有爺爺奶奶喜歡吃嗎。」傑西納悶地看著北斗雙手捧著結帳前才夾出蒸籠的酒饅頭，閉眼深深吸進甜香，露出無比幸福的表情。  
「傑西還太年輕了。」北斗斜睨他一眼，噘起嘴耐著性子一口口吹開饅頭冒出的熱氣。「不會懂的啦。」他再三試探，終於小心地咬下一口，掩著嘴一邊咀嚼一邊吐出熱氣一邊口齒不清地喊燙，臉頰股起，快樂地交互蹬動雙腿。  
傑西看著他，那句話就這麼滑出舌尖：「我愛你。」  
北斗屈起的膝蓋僵在半空中，整具身體因為傑西的三個字僵直成不知所措的符號，饅頭跟瀏海擋住了他的臉，傑西看不見他的表情。  
時間凝滯了幾秒。接著北斗的腳墜回地面，他草草結束咀嚼、嚥下嘴裡的饅頭，抬起臉向傑西匆匆一笑：「……我也是。」  
那個笑臉就跟墊在蒸籠底部防止沾黏的紙一樣淺薄、一樣可以一眼看透。傑西感覺胸口裡有什麼零件卡住了。  
那天北斗在傑西的公寓過夜，他們的身體依然契合。隔天清晨傑西在淅瀝雨聲裡醒轉，盯著身側空蕩蕩的床墊半晌，伸手撫過不帶餘溫的床單，挫敗地對自己承認有事情不對了。  
  
  
傑西有自覺自己是滿腹心事都寫在臉上的類型。當他跟慎太郎結束鍛鍊，兩個人坐在健身房更衣室的長板凳上，慎太郎一連灌下幾大口高蛋白飲料後，用隨口提到的語氣問：「那麼，你那個神祕的交往對象怎麼了？」  
慎太郎是他們幾個朋友中年紀最小、觀察力卻最為敏銳的一個，頭腦也很清楚。傑西向來羨慕他能夠毫不費力地用三兩句話精準說明自己的想法。再親的親友一旦涉及感情問題的細節總是尷尬，傑西東拉西扯、吞吞吐吐，遲疑地回想自己是不是把該講的都講完了：「……就這樣。」  
「『我也是』嗎……」慎太郎若有所思地捏捏下巴，「……是有點冷淡沒錯，但不算太差啊。又不是拒絕你。」  
傑西挫敗地垂下頭：「但感覺就是不對啊……」  
慎太郎掏出手機，用拇指迅速點著螢幕。「他的SNS帳號叫什麼？」  
「……北斗不玩那個，他說他沒有興趣。」傑西說，想起北斗的原話，莫名有點不自在。『我啊，對於沒有興趣的事是真的完全不關心的。』北斗這麼說的時候並不看他，手卻毫不猶豫地鑽進他的衣襬底下，在小腹上描著撩撥的弧，一路往下。從此傑西毫不懷疑自家男友對「感興趣」跟「不感興趣」之間的態度落差。  
「哪個現代人會連一個SNS帳號都沒有啊，太奇怪了吧。」慎太郎放下手機，「話說回來，你們都交往多久了，你現在還沒帶過他來吃飯。」  
「那是因為……」傑西語塞。確實，按往例他都會在關係穩定後挑個時機帶交往對象跟親友們吃個飯、介紹彼此認識。  
但是北斗……被慎太郎這樣一說，他才發覺對於北斗，他完全沒想到要這麼做——獨自居住在古意盎然的日式平房裡的北斗，喜歡讀的書裡有許多傑西活了二十三年都沒見過的漢字，興致一來會讀俳句給他聽，傑西迷失在北斗沉穩舒緩的聲音裡，全然忘了自己根本不懂詩文的涵義。  
他無法想像這樣的北斗坐在自己跟朋友聚會常去的嘈雜居酒屋裡，點三百圓一串的燒烤，跟著此起彼落的胡鬧話題起鬨。  
「傑西……」慎太郎的語氣小心起來，「你們開始交往之後，他是不是也沒帶你見過他的家人跟朋友？」  
傑西沉默。慎太郎暗示北斗將他排擠在生活圈之外的推測讓他很不舒服。他知道他們兩個此刻想到了同一件事。  
「……我知道了，」他最後不情願地擠出聲音，「我下次會帶他來跟大家見面的。」  
  
  
步出健身房，傑西一邊快步往電車車站走，一邊掏出手機點開通訊錄，盯著北斗的號碼半晌還是沒有撥出去。  
他一點都不喜歡心頭此刻逐漸湧現的感受，尖銳、帶著腐蝕性及毒性，也不喜歡自己現在即將要做的事－－在沒有事先通知的情況下直接出現在對方家門口。  
這件事本身看似沒什麼，但決定這麼做本身就說明了問題所在：與慎太郎的談話挑起了他久違的不安全感。  
**北斗不會的。** 他再次告訴自己。他不只一次察覺北斗以為他沒注意時偷偷飄過來的眼神——只有熱戀中的人會那樣注視自己愛戀的人，他知道，因為很久之前他也曾經那樣注視過某個人。  
傑西不自覺攥緊了手裡的車廂扶手。他以為自己早就不在乎那些不愉快的回憶，但顯然事實並非如此。汙泥般的陳年往事從記憶底層被翻攪上來，需要他體諒的種種理由在他撞見女友親吻另外那個男人的瞬間翻轉成血淋淋的藉口。等他踏上通往北斗家的最後一段坡道時，心情已經十分惡劣。  
但眼前所見讓他驚訝到暫時忘了自己惡劣的心情——有個人影站在北斗家門前，黑色的漁夫帽跟過膝的黑色長大衣。  
他最壞的臆想果然成真了嗎……傑西定定心神，逼自己走上前去：「不好意思——」  
對方迴過身，漁夫帽底下居然還戴著幾乎擋住整張臉的淺色墨鏡。  
「請問您是來找北斗的嗎？」傑西鼓起勇氣開口。  
「啊、是的，不過看起來他不在家呢。」淺色墨鏡後的雙眼上下打量他，「請問您是……」  
傑西坦然迎上對方的注視，毫不猶豫地透過語氣宣告他與北斗的關係：「我是傑西，北斗平日承蒙您照顧了。」  
對方發出不置可否的聲音，似乎全然沒接收到他的刺探意圖，若有所思地點了點頭，表情玩味起來。「在下京本。如果不會太麻煩的話，能幫我把這個轉交給他嗎？」京本朝他遞出手中包裝精美的長型提袋，笑了笑：「他托我帶的。」  
  
  
電車每往回程方向移動一站，就將他載得離北斗更遠——這是他現在最不想要的事。  
——想見面。今晚可以去你家嗎？  
猶豫再三，傑西還是按下了送出鍵。他向來看不起故意測試對方的情侶，如果不相信對方，為什麼不乾脆分手？  
京本要轉交給北斗的東西很沉，隨著車廂的微幅晃動隱約傳出液體碰撞玻璃瓶壁的悶響。  
『今天有個叫京本的人去你家找你，他跟你是什麼關係？』  
連在對話框裡打下這兩行字的勇氣都沒有。果然還是感到害怕。害怕他對北斗其實沒有那麼重要，其實從頭到尾被沖昏頭的只有他自己。  
**說『好』，** 他在心裡默默祈求 **，拜託了北斗，說『好』，說『今晚我也想見你』。**  
 **只要你答應見面，我現在馬上換車回頭。**  
方才送出的訊息顯示為已讀，同時螢幕上跳出了北斗的回覆：  
——抱歉，今晚不太方便。  
身體自己動了起來，傑西將手機收進口袋，在車門關上前一秒跳出車廂。  
如果從這一站出發，只要轉一次車就可以回到北斗家附近的車站。  
身體裡湧現伴隨決心才會出現的力量。他今天晚上一定要見到北斗。  
列車時刻表顯示他要搭的列車五分鐘內到站，為了及時趕到另一條線的月台，傑西在車站內小跑起來。  
因為匆促，或某種奇妙的命運介入，或單純只是一階沒蓋好的階梯，他一腳踩空跌落在地。  
「痛……」  
他慢慢撐起疼痛的身體，隨即因空氣裡炸開的濃烈鐵銹味睜大了眼。  
濃稠的深色液體在他面前濺了一地，從京本要他轉交給北斗的提袋為中心擴散開來。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

傑西不太記得自己是怎麼來到北斗家門口的。路燈在夜色裡亮著孤寂的光，在街道上投下他萎靡的影子。他機械性地在狸貓陶偶前蹲下，正要動手去掀的時候，突然發現木門只是虛掩著，並未完全關上。  
……有人在說話，而且不是北斗的聲音。  
傑西放輕動作推開木門，製造出一條勉強夠他通過的通道，側身踏進門內。  
聲音是從中庭傳來的，傑西放輕腳步移動過去，藉由陰影的掩護躲在灌木叢後偷看。  
從他的角度看不到北斗，但幾小時前才跟他在門口打過照面的京本背對前門站著。  
「我什麼都告訴你了，你可以回去跟高地報告了吧。」北斗的語氣透露出不耐。  
「他一定很驚訝，你居然找了個飼者。」  
「你在說什麼？」  
「紅頭髮，個子很高的混血男性？我稍早在門口遇到他了。」  
京本的陳述句像扔進枯井中的石塊，遲遲沒有迎來落水聲。北斗的沉默讓傑西覺得他彷彿再次一腳踩空、重重摔落階梯。方才撞擊地面的腿突然痛到難以忍受。  
「欸？不是嗎？」京本聽起來半是驚奇半是好笑：「那你跟他是什麼關係？」  
北斗的語氣足以凍傷人：「你跟他說了什麼？」  
「就托他把這個月的配給交給你啊，雖然你應該是不需要了、」  
「你說什麼？！」  
直到看見北斗臉上的驚愕，傑西才意識到自己從樹叢後站了起來。  
京本倒是不怎麼驚訝，臉上甚至閃現一絲幸災樂禍的笑意：「那麼，我就先告辭了。」  
他往前門的方向走來，目不斜視地與傑西擦身而過。  
傑西此刻只看得見北斗：黑髮青年焦躁地試圖撫平浴衣上不存在的皺褶，繃成直線的嘴唇，垂眸閃躲他的注視。「北斗，」他聽見自己的聲音，像是從很遠的地方傳來：「那是誰？」  
「京本是……一個……」北斗又是撥頭髮又是摸臉，手執意擋住他的視線，這好像還是他第一次看到北斗為了言語苦苦掙扎。「……老朋友。我們認識很久了……」北斗的視線落上他空蕩蕩的雙手，表情陡然一僵：「京本交給你的東西呢？」  
「……我摔破了。」  
驚愕佔據了北斗的整張臉，他雙手抱住頭，頹然縮起身體，彷彿被瞬間抽乾了力氣。  
「為什麼不讓我知道你要跟京本見面？」問題彷彿壞掉的開關般跳個不停，「為什麼京本要幫你帶一瓶……」濃烈的鐵銹味只可能是一種東西，「……血？」  
北斗沒有動，也沒有發出聲音。傑西本能地往他走去，但就在他距離北斗僅僅一步時，黑髮青年猛地抬頭，臉上碎裂的神情讓傑西伸出的手不敢再往前靠近。  
「……你出去。」北斗發出負傷野獸般的淒厲悲鳴：「出去！」  
  
  
傑西不記得自己是怎麼走出北斗家的，接下來整整兩天他都沒有北斗的消息。  
他一遍又一遍在腦海裡看見北斗最後看著他的表情——震驚、絕望、不敢置信，彷彿（傑西每次想到這點就覺得有人拿碎玻璃刺進他的掌心）傑西是這個世界上最不可能傷害他的人，但傑西卻這麼做了。  
果然還是還是分手了嗎……  
「……傑西……傑西？」  
「啊、是！」他驀然回神，連忙低頭盯著眼前的筆記，但完全想不起片刻前的討論內容：「那個……」  
面前的小山前輩從資料上抬起眼，盯著他看了幾秒：「你最近沒什麼精神……發生什麼事了嗎？」  
「……抱歉。」  
小山瞄了眼牆上的鐘，「這個案子還有時間，剩下的明天再談吧，你等等可以下班了。」  
「欸？可是……」  
「回家吧，」小山逕自翻起資料，「把心情收拾好再回來工作。」  
默默感激前輩的貼心，也很懊惱自己讓向來照顧自己的小山前輩發現自己的不對勁。傑西站在公司前的人行道上掏出手機，盯著與北斗的聊天紀錄，下定決心輸入「有話想跟你說，我現在過去」，接著在來得及後悔前按下送出，把手機收進背包裡，帶著決心走向電車站。  
道歉也好，分手也好，他都想再見北斗一面。  
  
  
下午的天空是一片沉悶的灰白色。已經是櫻花盛開的時節，但氣溫依舊不合常理的低。傑西一邊爬上緩坡，一邊意識到這好像是他第一次在天光猶亮時來北斗家。他站在熟悉的琉璃瓦屋緣下，發現稍早的訊息依然顯示未讀，於是再次撥打北斗的手機。  
響了一陣後直接轉入語音信箱。傑西又撥了一次，側耳細聽，確定不是錯覺——從門後的屋內傳來隱約的鈴響。  
——北斗在家……？那為什麼不接電話……？  
他不抱任何希望地伸手去推木門，然後驚訝地看著門板在他面前敞開，彷彿他兩天前離開後就沒再動過。  
「北斗？」他刻意提高聲調。明明沒有五感可察的異樣，卻有種莫名的壓力讓他想掉頭就走。  
門窗緊閉的室內沒有開燈，明明是下午，室內卻昏暗得像是傍晚。傑西眨了眨眼讓眼睛適應屋內的昏暗，沿著延伸進屋內的走廊往前走。  
琴房的門開著，他戰戰兢兢地探頭進去：琴蓋開著，防塵布掉在地上，北斗珍愛的琴鍵裸露在空氣裡，被風吹落的琴譜散落一地。  
相鄰的廚房跟餐廳也空無一人。桌面、水槽跟流理台都沒有使用痕跡。  
傑西終於來到臥室前。心頭積累的濃重不安壓迫著胸口，傑西忍住轉身離開的衝動，開口喚道：「北斗？你在裡面嗎？」  
沒有回應。傑西屏住呼吸，伸手將日式拉門推開一條縫。  
明顯滯濁的空氣迎面撲來。傑西皺起臉，將拉門完全推開，一手在門邊的牆上摸索電燈開關。  
日光燈猝然照亮室內，他面前的褟褟米上赫然出現趴臥的人體，傑西愣住，接著一個箭步上前蹲下——是北斗沒錯。他膽戰心驚地探出手指碰觸對方頸側，隔了半晌總算摸到微弱的脈搏。「北斗？」他低喚，扣住青年的左肩把人翻過身。北斗臉色慘白，泛著不健康的汗光，呼吸短促虛浮。  
不行，真的得叫救護車。傑西一手從外套口袋掏出手機，正準備撥號，就聽見北斗發出微弱的動靜，原先緊閉的眼睛似乎撐開了一條縫。「北斗！你怎麼了？沒事的我們馬上去醫院、」他俯身，張開雙臂將北斗的身體撈進懷裡，感覺對方的頭虛軟地枕在自己肩上。  
北斗似乎喃喃說了什麼，聲音微弱到聽不清楚。傑西正要他再說一遍，就感覺頸側被某種尖銳物體扎了一下。他反射性地抬手去摸，卻只摸到北斗汗濕糾結的髮絲，而他感覺到的尖銳物品現在深深刺進他的頸側，溫暖黏稠的液體不停從那裡往外冒。  
**怎麼回……**  
傑西張開嘴，想要喊叫卻找不到聲音。力氣跟意識迅速從身體裡流失，他癱下脖頸，閉上了眼睛。  
  
  
乾渴讓黑暗裂出一條縫，舌頭在他嘴裡腫成兩倍大，緊緊黏附在上顎上。  
從他勉強撐開一線的視野裡，隱約有兩道模糊的身影。有個他不認識的聲音急促地說著話，聽起來就像個憂心焦躁的好人發現親友陷入麻煩時會有的語氣：「……真的太亂來了，北斗，只差一點你就……」  
「……為什麼你就是沒有辦法接受……」  
另一道身影則始終不發一語。  
**接受什麼？** 傑西盡他所能挪動舌頭，從喉間擠出一點乾啞的嘶聲，兩道人影雙雙往他的方向轉頭，其中一人三步併成兩步移動到他身側：「傑西？」北斗的聲音很輕，拂過他額頭跟臉頰的手溫涼舒適。有人溫柔地托起他的後腦，將礦泉水的瓶口抵上他的唇，將水瓶穩穩固定在不會害他嗆到的位置。傑西喝光整整一瓶水，抬了抬下巴試圖親近那隻手，但沉重的眼皮搶先一步將他壓回黑暗裡。  
  
  
再次清醒時傑西覺得精神好多了，只是身體沒什麼力氣。他掙扎著坐起身，光是這個簡單的動作就讓他的視野邊緣開始閃爍。  
他的身側傳來動靜，傑西側過頭，北斗不知什麼時候出現在他身旁，迅速將他渾身上下打量一遍。「餓了嗎？」在確認他不會下一秒就昏睡過去後，北斗問道。  
傑西點頭。北斗離開房間一會，再次出現時端著香味四溢的托盤。北斗揭開陶鍋的蓋子，幫他把熱氣蒸騰的雜炊粥舀進碗裡。傑西一把抄起湯匙，這才意識到自己有多餓。「吃慢一點，」北斗在他被粥燙到的時候提醒道，「你已經三天沒吃東西了，胃會受不了。」  
傑西從碗緣上方朝北斗投以驚愕的眼神：「……三天？！」  
北斗垂下視線，擱在大腿上相絞的手指揭露了他的不安：「公司幫你用老家有急事的名義請過假了。」他的聲音越來越小，「抱歉，在你……還沒醒的時候擅自用你的手解鎖了手機。」  
傑西心不在焉的點頭，咀嚼到一半突然想到什麼，放下碗，一把拉過北斗的手握住。  
北斗一臉莫名其妙地看向他：「……你在幹嘛？」  
「怕你跑掉。」傑西理所當然地應道。因為少了手捧碗，他把整張臉埋到碗邊、用湯匙把粥撥進嘴裡，發出響亮的呼嚕聲。  
「把碗拿起來！這樣吃飯你是狗嗎！」  
「那北斗不可以跑掉喔？」  
發現自己一腳跌進陷阱的黑髮青年氣呼呼地甩開他的手，別過頭去不肯看他。  
待他清空陶鍋裡的粥，滿足地啜起熱麥茶時，傑西才慢慢開口：「差不多該告訴我所有的事情了吧，北斗。到底是怎麼回事？」  
臥室通往緣側的拉門開著，向晚的暮色順著晚風吹進房間，夕照的虛幻光線襯得一身鵝黃浴衣的北斗像畫卷裡走出來的人物。  
北斗開口說話，語氣平靜，依舊不看他。  
他的遠祖或許就是傳說中的吸血鬼，但因為與人類通婚，到了近代只餘下些許特徵：偏低的體溫，畏懼強光，以及攝食血液的必要性。  
「血液裡有無可取代的成分，長期缺乏會造成營養不良。」  
取得新鮮血液的管道五花八門，托當代的科學的進展也開發了替代品，雖然不甚美味，但為了存活勉強可以忍受。  
但有些同族會透過與人類建立關係，設法說服對方定期供給自己血液－－這樣的人類稱作「飼者」。「跟我比較親近的友人一直都在試圖說服我這麼做：來源穩定的新鮮血液，不用屈就於難以入口的替代品。」  
「但我怎麼想都無法接受，把親近的人視為……」北斗抿唇、吞嚥，還是無法將那個字眼說出口。「再說，分手已經很難過了，還要重新適應難吃的替代品只會覺得自己加倍悲慘。」  
傑西聽見自己的聲音衝口而出：「所以北斗吸過其他人的血？」  
北斗的臉上浮現一個苦澀的表情，比傑西吃過最難吃的藥都要苦。用什麼方式都好，他想把那個表情從北斗臉上抹掉、抹得一點痕跡都不剩。  
「總之，」北斗說，盯著擱在膝頭的手指，「我們……」他深吸一口氣，硬是把哽在喉間的話語擠出口：「不要再見面了。」  
「我不要！」傑西喊道，搶在北斗說下去之前一股作氣撲了上去，用上所有力氣將北斗牢牢鎖在懷裡：「我不要離開北斗。」  
耳邊傳來吸鼻子的聲音，他知道北斗正努力忍著不要哭出來。「我跟北斗在一起很幸福，北斗也是吧？既然這樣為什麼要分手？如果北斗需要我的血才能活下去，我願意。」  
北斗沒有說話，但也沒有掙脫他。既然沒有直接推開就是有可能的意思吧。傑西趁勢追擊：「我會努力的，請讓我餵飽北斗吧。」  
北斗安靜地任他抱著，像具雕像。半晌，在他臂彎裡的身體棄守似地放鬆下來，柔軟的臉頰靠上他的肩頭。「你啊，」北斗開口說話，語氣無奈，「不先問問我一天的攝取量是多少嗎？」  
「……是多少？」  
「我不知道。」北斗應得乾脆，無視他驚訝的『欸？！』。「因為不是那樣算的。你呀……這麼簡單就答應這麼重要的事，腦袋沒問題嗎？」  
「北斗不會傷害我的。」傑西用不可能會有其他答案的篤定語氣說道。  
「笨蛋。」北斗說。傑西知道他們不會分手了。  
  
  
北斗帶他去診所驗血。負責向他解釋報告的醫生姓高地，似乎與北斗熟識，煞有介事地將黑髮青年拒於診間門外：「請注意醫病隱私，北斗君。」北斗拋給他一記無意掩飾的白眼，走出診間時順手帶上門。  
「你的報告沒什麼問題，各種指數都正常。」高地醫生的視線掃過他的報告，「但我還是會開鐵劑給你，以防萬一。」他頓了下，像要安撫他似地補上：「沒什麼需要擔心的，北斗向來很克制。之前……」那張敦厚的老好人臉蒙上一層陰翳，「……真的是意外。」  
高地有支手機專門留給類似的緊急事態，北斗在得知補給品沒了之後立刻打給高地，但醫者那週正好在國外出席研討會，而作為代理人的京本忘了幫那支手機充電。北斗因為過度攝取打給他求救的時候，幾小時前剛落地的高地正要帶著備用的補給品出門。  
「他一恢復理智、意識到自己做了什麼之後立刻打給我。他聽起來還算冷靜，但我看得出來他嚇壞了。一直到你的脈搏拉起來之前他都不肯離開你身邊。」  
他沒看過北斗驚慌失措的樣子，錯過了有點可惜。  
「還有什麼問題嗎，路易斯君？」  
「有。」這個問題沒有委婉的問法，傑西決定長痛不如短痛：「曾經有.....」他試了一下才成功說出那個詞，「飼者在攝食途中死掉嗎？」  
「…….有。」高地注視手中的筆，瞥他一眼，注意力又回到筆上。  
「因為對方不小心吸太多了？」  
「過度攝取是肯定的，至於是不是故意的，我想只有當事人知道。」高地直視他的臉，看起來沒有被冒犯，只是露出有點惆悵的表情。「所以我必須提醒你慎重決定。」  
他走出診間，北斗從手裡的雜誌上抬起頭：「談完了？」  
「嗯。」  
他們一前一後走出診所，傑西的手本能地扶在北斗腰後。一到人行道的寬度允許兩人併肩而行，傑西立刻上前一步，走在北斗外側。  
「高地說了我什麼壞話？」北斗用故作輕鬆的語氣開口。  
**他說我有一定的可能性會被你咬死，要我慎重考慮。** 「沒有啊。」  
「現在後悔還來得及唷。」  
傑西側過臉去。北斗壓低下巴，眉眼掩在過長的瀏海後。  
他停下腳步，毫無預警地握住北斗的手腕、將黑髮青年帶進懷裡。北斗比他矮半個頭，身高差距正好讓那雙形狀姣美的嘴唇撞上傑西鮮活的頸動脈。  
北斗噴在他頸側的鼻息瞬間凝滯，嘴唇抿成隱忍的直線，靠在他懷裡的身體緊繃起來。  
傑西一手擱上北斗的後腰，一手慢慢覆上北斗垂落身側、不知不覺緊攥成拳的手，維持鬆散的半個擁抱，沒有推開也沒有進一步困住他。半晌，張力終於從北斗的肢體中褪去，黑髮青年抬起沒被握住的手有氣無力地捶了他的背：「……不要突然這樣考驗我啊。」  
傑西笑出聲，發現自己有驚無險躍過深淵的乾笑。三兩路人自他們身邊經過，各自專注在自己的日常，只當他們是一對耽溺在彼此懷抱裡的情侶，沒有人知道他們剛剛涉足何等兇險的界線。傑西捧住北斗的臉吻他，不是很意外地在對方口中嚐到淡淡血腥。他舔到北斗方才隱忍時在唇上咬開的破口，細細舔淨殘餘血沫，意識到他再也回不去認識北斗之前的生活。北斗的舌追上他的，將劫後餘生的吻拖得無比漫長。  
他牽起北斗的手，心甘情願地走進不見天日的關係裡。  
  
  
傑西也不知道為什麼，明明被北斗攝食的當晚他們都不會有真正意義上的性愛——有的只是綿長的擁抱親吻，覺得自己即將融入對方骨血、成為彼此身體一部份的長時間肌膚相親——但他身體深處躁動的期待感分明就是性的前奏。  
穿衣鏡被推到鋪好的被褥前，在立燈的暈黃燈光下，他與北斗映在鏡中的倒影變得曖昧朦朧。傑西盤腿而坐，北斗的雙臂自後方環上他的肩，一手緩緩撫過他的鎖骨。「緊張嗎？」  
北斗一開始不肯讓他看攝食的過程，但在他抗議『看不到發生什麼事更可怕』之後立刻就軟化了。  
傑西張了張嘴，他想說沒有，但也明白加速的脈搏騙不了北斗。他們的視線在鏡中交會，北斗一手慢慢撫過他的頸側、輕輕握住肩頭，低聲說：「忍一下喔。」然後低下頭。  
傑西從鏡子裡只看得到垂落的黑髮，感覺北斗的微涼鼻息拂過皮膚，然後是無論經歷多少次都不會習慣的尖利疼痛。傑西發出嘶聲、抑住掙脫的本能，強迫自己放鬆緊繃的肌肉，感覺血液涓滴滲出身體。北斗似乎以舌葉抵住皮膚上咬開的小孔，一邊啜吸一邊吞嚥，小心翼翼納取每一滴血，一手從另一側扶上他的脖頸，拇指在頸根繞著安撫的圓。  
差不多就在傑西開始覺得昏昏欲睡、手指末梢逐漸失去知覺的時候，北斗的唇鬆開了他。傑西放鬆身體往後倒，感覺北斗的懷抱承接住他的重量，倦怠感像溫暖潮水般席捲了他。「……好喝嗎？」他的眼皮已經沉得睜不開了。  
「很美味喔。」就算沒有親眼看見，他也能想像北斗舔舔嘴角的饜足表情。「謝謝招待。」  
傑西側過臉，下意識地磨蹭北斗的頸窩，彷彿聽見自己的血液在北斗的皮膚底下嗡鳴：「北斗……」  
「我在這裡唷。」  
於是傑西放下心來，放任自己沉進甜蜜溫暖的黑暗裡。  
  
  
他睡睡醒醒，每一次短暫的清醒北斗都在，把握他再次睡過去前的片刻餵他喝水。  
一如既往，傑西是被餓醒的——一股龐大的飢餓感蟒蛇般捆住他。他發出呻吟。  
「傑西？」北斗的聲音響起，溫涼的手拂開他黏在額上的髮：「還好嗎？」  
傑西用額頭去頂那隻手，口齒不清地抱怨：「很餓……」  
「知道了，」北斗的聲音帶著笑，「晚餐馬上就好了唷。」  
  
  
結束豐盛的晚餐（傑西覺得自己吃掉了半頭牛，外加一整片田的烤蔬菜）後，傑西不情願地拎起後背包準備離開。  
北斗送他到門口。傑西推開木門，突然想起答應過慎太郎的餐敘。他欲言又止地望向北斗。  
「……怎麼了？」  
「……沒事。」他傾身啄了北斗的唇：「再打給你。」  
他邁步走下緩坡，知道北斗在身後目送他，被注視的感覺直到他拐過轉角才消失。  
頸側的傷口應該癒合得差不多了，天氣慢慢熱起來，也許該跟北斗商量一下改咬別的地方？  
**對不起了慎太郎，** 他在心裡默默跟好友道歉。 **只有這件事，這輩子我第一次有一件事完全不想跟其他人分享。  
這是我心甘情願選擇的不見天日的愛情。**


End file.
